The morning after
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Aftermath of 'Drinks in the dark' - The morning after. Evil Charming.


**As requested, here's a continuation of my Evil Charming fic (Drinks in the dark). Includes guest appearances from MM, Ruby and Emma. Basically MM works out what happened between David and Regina. Thank you for the reviews by the way. They're very much appreciated! :)**

"Mom, are you in there?"

Regina stirred to the sound of Henry calling to her through the door. She hummed softly and stretched only for her hand to hit something warm and soft next to her. She sat bolt upright in the bed and stared down at the man next to her in horror. "Oh no."

David shifted slightly in his sleep before opening his eyes. He blinked fuzzily up at her, a smile tugging at his lips. "Hey."

"Mom!" Henry called impatiently. David's eyes widened in alarm and he quickly sat up next to Regina, the sheets falling down to pool at his waist.

"Just…just a second Henry!" Regina called back, slightly distracted by the man next to her.

"I'm coming in." Henry announced.

"No!" Regina exclaimed as the door handle turned. The exclamation gave the boy pause but didn't stop him entirely. Panicked, Regina shoved David away causing him to tumble off the bed. He landed with a loud thump and an audible 'Oomph'.

"What was that?" Henry asked suspiciously.

Regina had just enough time to gather the sheets to her chest before the door opened fully and her son stepped inside.

"Nothing." She answered with a bright smile. "I dropped something."

"Okaaay." Henry eyed her sceptically. "You overslept. I'm late for school."

Regina cursed under her breath and dragged a hand through her messy hair. No doubt Emma and Mary Margaret would have a field day with the lapse in her parenting skills. "Okay, go downstairs and I'll be there in a couple of minutes to make you breakfast."

"But I'm already late." Henry protested.

"I'll drive you to school and I'll explain the situation to Ms Blanchard." Regina answered in a no nonsense tone. "Go on. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Henry looked like he was going to argue but he seemed to think better of it and instead he obediently turned away. "You have a bruise on your head." He called over his shoulder before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Regina lifted her hand to her forehead and winced as her fingertips brushed over an especially tender spot.

David sat up from his prone position and sheepishly peeked over the edge of the bed when he heard the door shut. "That kind of hurt."

"I'm sorry about that." Regina apologised as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I couldn't take the risk of Henry seeing you. It would be too confusing for him." She moved the sheet to wrap around her body and stood up. "Which is why I think you should leave."

"Oh, okay." David took the hint and got up off the floor to look for his clothes.

Regina averted her eyes to keep herself from being distracted by the naked man padding around her bedroom. Images of the previous night came flooding back to her and she shuddered in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Pushing the feeling aside, she walked over to her dresser to grab some clothes. "I trust you can let yourself out without alerting Henry to your presence?"

"Um…sure." David answered awkwardly as he pulled his jeans on.

"Good." Regina said, clutching her clothes to her chest. She hesitated for a few seconds before turning to walk out of the room.

XXX

"I'll see you when you get home!" Regina called with as much enthusiasm as she could muster as Henry raced off to class. He answered with a distracted wave and Regina leaned back against her car with a sigh. She could see Mary Margaret making her way over but she was determined to ignore the woman for as long as she could.

"Mayor Mills." Mary greeted politely as she came to a stop in front of the Mayor's car. "I noticed Henry wasn't in class this morning. Is something wrong?"

The teacher sounded genuinely worried and Regina had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the woman's inherent 'goodness'. Honestly, it was shown so much that it was grating. Instead, she turned to face Mary and answered her question monotonously. "I merely had a late night and slept later than I would have liked this morning."

"Oh…" Mary frowned at the answer. It really wasn't like Regina to cause Henry to be late for school.

"Can I help you with anything else?" Regina asked expectantly when Mary hovered unsurely, her gaze fixed on a position above Regina's eyes.

"Oh…sorry." Mary flushed slightly and refocused. "You just…you have a bruise on your…" she motioned to her own forehead. "You have a bruise on your head."

Regina mentally kicked herself for not covering the bruise up before she'd left the house but she met Mary's curious gaze in her usual calm and collected way. "I know."

"Oh. How did you…?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Regina interrupted the teachers attempt to make small talk. "Now if you'll excuse me Ms Blanchard, I have a lot of work to do. I imagine you should get back to your own."

"Of course." Mary nodded, appropriately berated. She watched Regina walk back to her car with a curious expression. She was definitely hiding something, though Mary couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly.

XXX

"Can I get a black coffee please, Ruby?" Mary asked tiredly as she took a seat at the counter.

"Sure," Ruby answered, turning to grab a cup from behind her. "Long day?"

"Huh?"

Ruby chuckled at Mary's confused expression as she poured the hot black liquid into the cup in front of her. "You only order coffee in the morning. When you come in on your way home from work you always order hot chocolate. With cinnamon of course."

Mary smiled faintly at the fact that Ruby was aware of her ordering habits. "Yeah, it's definitely been a long day." She sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling the onset of a headache. "My class had a big project and I still have a heap of marking to do when I get home."

Ruby gave Mary's hand a sympathetic pat. "That sucks."

Mary responded with a weak smile. "That's the reality of being a teacher."

Ruby was about to respond when she noticed the door to the diner open out of her peripheral vision. She glanced up just as Mary turned her head to see David walk into the diner.

"Hi David." Ruby greeted cheerily.

"Hey." David smiled as he approached the counter. "Could I get a coffee to go please, Ruby?"

"Sure thing." Ruby answered before she turned away to fetch the coffee.

"Mary Margaret." David greeted with a slightly awkward smile as he turned to face her.

"David." Mary responded curiously, noting his inability to meet her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." David answered, leaning on the counter. "What about you? Are you doing…okay?"

"I'm fine." Mary nodded. She was about to elaborate when she noticed something on David's forehead. She frowned, recognising the familiar mark. "You have a bruise on your head."

"What?" David asked in surprise, his hand moving to his forehead. Realisation formed on his face when his fingertips brushed over the tender area. "Oh. It's nothing."

"Here's your coffee." Ruby interrupted the conversation before Mary had a chance to push the conversation.

"Thanks Ruby." David said gratefully as he took the coffee from the young waitress. "I'll see you both around."

"Bye." Ruby smiled as her turned to leave while Mary distractedly muttered something.

David was a couple of steps away from the door when it opened in front of him and Regina walked in. She stopped short at the sight of him and the door closed behind her with a loud click.

"David." She greeted with a polite nod after a moment of pause.

"Mayor Mills." David responded, a smile tugging at his lips.

Gaining control of herself, Regina brushed past David and made her way to the counter where Ruby and Mary had been silently watching the interaction. "I'll have a coffee, thank you Ruby."

"Coming right up." Ruby said, shooting Mary a confused look.

XXX

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Mary Margaret looked up from paper she was supposed to be marking to see Emma staring at her from across the table.

"You have that look on your face that means you're thinking about something." Emma answered. "And you've been marking the same page for almost half an hour."

"Oh…" Mary frowned at her own distraction.

"So what is it?" Emma asked expectantly.

Mary apprehensively chewed her bottom lip for a couple of long moments before she spoke up. "In a hypothetical situation…"

"Uh-oh. Hypothetical situations are hardly ever hypothetical."

"_In a hypothetical situation_…" Mary continued pointedly. "What would you think was going on if two people were acting strangely around each other and they both had matching bruises?"

"Sex injuries." Emma answered automatically. "They're sleeping together."

"What? No, that's…" Mary trailed off, recalling David and Regina's awkward encounter at Granny's. "Oh my God, he slept with her."

"Who slept with who?" Emma asked, perking up in interest.

Mary looked like a deer in the headlights. "It's a hypothetical situation."

"I know you're lying." Emma smirked. "Spill. Who's sleeping with who? Come on, you know you'll end up telling me any…"

"David and Regina!" Mary blurted, effectively interrupting Emma's conversation. "David slept with the mayor!"

THE END.


End file.
